Te juro quise
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Te juro quise amarte y ser feliz contigo, Te pido me perdones, te juro lo intente.- Ya no cumpliría con su palabra. La dejaría libre. Si conocía a otro hombre tenía el derecho de estar con él.- no puedo vivir sin ti Sasuke- susurro.- Jamás has sido un juego- dijo el ojinegro mirándole.-Quizás no la volvería a ver nunca.-lucharía por su amor.- SasuSaku.


_Hola! Bueno les traigo un one-shoot para que lean, haber si les gusta. Es triste sí!, lo aviso altiro, pero ojalá les agrade ^^_

_Utilice una canción llamada Deja de llorar de Leandro Marínez por si desean escucharla. _

_Bueno disfruten y nos leemos abajo, que tengo una proposición :z_

_Mila_

* * *

_._

_._

_Estamos frente a frente, no decimos nada _

_Tú sabes lo que siento, agachas la mirada__,_

_._

_._

Sasuke estaba mirando ala pelirrosa a sus ojos jades, Sakura no cabía en su desesperación.

¿Qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo?

¿Cuándo?

Hace dos años Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha, el mismo tiempo en que mantenía una relación con la pelirrosa, todo había sido flores y colores hermosos, más el lindo cristal, para él había sido quebrado.

.

.

_El amor se terminó, _

_Y por eso digo adiós._

_._

_._

Sakura lloraba. ¿Por qué le decía esto? ¿Qué había ocurrido? La pelirrosa mantenía baja su mirada y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus orbes.

Los recuerdos le inundaban su mente, aquel día en que todo había acabado, cuando por fin lo tenía de vuelta, cuando por fin la gente encontraba la paz que tanto anhelaba

_Era de noche en Konoha y toda la villa celebraba el fin de la cuarta guerra. Era una noche esplendida, había música y comida por donde se mirara. _

_El equipo 7 había decidido juntarse previamente para asistir en conjunto. Se reunirían donde siempre. _

_Sasuke estaba con un traje azul con el sello de su clan en uno de sus brazos, tenía puesta una pulsera en su muñeca derecha, su cabello como siempre en un desorden perfecto, estaba apoyado en un tronco, la única que faltaba era Sakura. _

_Naruto y Sai estaban acostados mirando las estrellas. Era una noche hermosa. Kakashi les miraba a todos. ¿Quién lo diría no?_

_De pronto, el Uchiha levanto su vista, ahí estaba hermosa, como siempre. _

_Sakura llevaba un lindo kimono blanco con pétalos de cerezo color rojo, para darle un toque exótico, llevaba su cabello recogido y un poco de maquillaje, el cual le daban un toque aun mas angelical_

_Lamento la tardanza- se excuso mirando a todos_

_No te preocupes Sakura-Chan- dijo Naruto con su sonrisa- pero vamos, ya quiero ver a Hinata-Chan- dijo el pelirrubio sonriendo_

_¿Cuándo le pedirás que sea tu novia, Naruto?- pregunto Sai- creo que ya dudo de tu sexualidad_

_Sakura río, el Uchiha realizo su típica mueca y Kakashi le miro. Naruto alarmado respondió- ¡no seas baka Sai!- suspiro- tan solo espero que alguien lo haga primero- susurro mirando al Uchiha_

_Sasuke le miro. Era él. Debía decirle a Sakura lo que sentía. _

_Luego de eso ninguno hablo, solo caminaban por Konoha admirando las calles y la noche que alumbraba su caminar. _

_Cuando llegaron ya estaban todos bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta. Tsunade tomaba y apostaba, como de esperarse, Kakashi leía y tomaba un poco de Sake, Naruto bailaba con Hinata, Sai disfrutaba con Ino, y así el resto de los shinobis. _

_Pero, pero Sakura estaba mucho más allá, estaba en la banca de aquella noche tan dolorosa. _

_Sakura- oyó la voz de Sasuke, le miro- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_¿Te has olvidado, verdad?- murmuro ella _

…_.-el tan solo le observo _

_De verdad trato Sasuke- susurro mirando las estrellas- debería estar feliz, pero no puedo, ¿comprendes?- miro sus orbes negros- no puedo, pero bueno, ya no puedo hacer más tu seguro ni recuerdas cada promesa que te hice _

_Si tu te quedas conmigo te prometo que no te arrepentirás- dijo Sasuke mirándole- cada día será de alegría, yo puedo darte felicidad haré todo por ti Sasuke- repetía mirando los orbes jades- así que por favor, te lo imploro, no te vayas, hasta te ayudaría con tu venganza, haría lo que fuera por darte felicidad, te lo juro…_

…_.-Sakura no dijo palabra y giro su cabeza, recordaba cada palabra exacta_

_Jamás deje de recordarlas- murmuro él acercándose a ella_

_Entonces- mascullo ella- ¡¿Entonces porque?!- le grito alejándose al ver la cercanía del Uchiha, este le miro serio- ya no hay nada que hacer cada uno decidió su camino, yo nunca estuve dentro del tuyo- miro la luna- es mejor que me marche a casa, descansa Sasuke_

_La pelirrosa comenzó a caminar pero una mano tomo bruscamente una de sus muñecas llevándole a encontrarse de frente con el ojinegro quien le miraba _

_No puedo prometerte que si te quedas conmigo y lo intentamos habrá alegría, porque a mi lado la soledad y la tristeza van de mi mano- observo los jades de Sakura sorprendida- tampoco sé si serás feliz siempre, no tengo como ver el futuro, pero hare todo lo posible- acaricio la mejilla de Sakura- no sé, si tu te arrepientas, pero yo si lo haré si te dejo ir nuevamente _

_Sasuke…-susurro ella con lagrimas en sus ojos _

_No seas molesta- mascullo el limpiando sus lagrimas- no llores- dijo acercándose poco a poco a los labios de la muchacha, besando suavemente y saboreando esa boca que tanto le provocaba_

_Te amo- susurro ella entre el beso_

_._

_._

_Tus manos temblorosas que cubren tu cara, _

_Ahogan el llanto que desprendes de tu alma,_

_._

_._

Sakura cubría su cara, Sasuke se acercó a ella- Sakura…-susurro él.

¿Por qué?- dijo apenas la chica mirando los ónix del muchacho- ¿Es que acaso no te he dado lo mejor de mi?

El Uchiha bajo la mirada, claro que le había dado lo mejor. Maldita sea lo había hecho. Apretó sus puños.

.

.

_Me dices que no entiendes que pasó conmigo, _

_Que donde está el amor que te había prometido, _

_Aquellas cosas bellas que juntos vivimos, _

_Te juro amor que no las echaré al olvido._

_._

_._

Sasuke- dijo ella mirándole, su cara estaba roja, sus ojos hinchados por tanto llanto- ¡Respóndeme!- grito ya cansada- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – más él no contestaba- ¿eso signifique para ti? – Sakura estaba cansada- Dime ¿Qué cresta pasa Sasuke? ¿Fui solo un juego? ¿No decías amarme?- preguntaba desesperada

Sasuke trato de acercarse a la chica, más esta lo miro alejándose- No, no te acerques Sasuke- susurro, un golpe bajo para el ojinegro, cosa que lo hizo molestarse y ponerse más frío que de costumbre

Molesta- mascullo serio- ¿Quieres que diga la verdad?- dijo mirándole, la muchacha asintió- sí, solo fuiste un juego- dijo venenosamente.

La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos y sintió su alma quebrar- ¡Eres un idiota Sasuke!- grito subiendo por las escaleras mientras corría

_._

_._

_Deja de llorar y dime que tú vas a ser feliz, _

_Aun sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado._

_._

_._

Sasuke golpeo la muralla frustrado. ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Ella siempre sería lo más preciado en su vida.

¿Entonces, porque? Cerró sus ojos, mientras su mano despeinaba su cabello.

_Hace una semana atrás Tsunade había mandado llamar a un grupo de shinobis. Al parecer no del todo había terminado la Guerra, nuevos enemigos se encontraban cerca de la hoja y era deber de los shinobis realizar un rastreo. _

_Uchiha estarás a cargo de tu grupo- dijo mirando a Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo- Naruto, tú irás con Kiba y Neji_

_Si- asintieron los nombrados_

_Shikamaru, Sai y Lee, ustedes serán el tercer grupo- hablo la Hokague _

_Como diga Lady Tsunade- hablo el muchacho de cejas pobladas- ¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunto_

_En una semana- hablo la pelirrubia, todos asintieron- antes de que se marchen…-dijo esta _

_¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Shikamaru, la mujer asintió- que problemático _

_Es una misión larga- dijo ella- puede que pasen años antes de que vuelvan, necesito que estemos seguros de que o habrá otra guerra ¿Comprenden? _

_Todos asintieron en silencio. Sasuke bajo la mirada. Entonces, tal vez en cuanto volvería ver a Sakura. No era tiempo de ser débil. Apretó sus puños, la decisión ya estaba tomada _

_._

_._

_Deja de decir que tú sin mi ya no puedes vivir _

_Yo sé bien que pronto olvidarás lo que ha pasado._

_._

_._

Sasuke subió hacia la pieza que compartían. Abrió la puerta y observo a la pelirrosa quien estaba recostada llorando. Se acercó poco a poco.

Te di lo mejor de mi- susurro sentándose- ¿Acaso no es suficiente?- se levanto de la cama y lo miro

Jamás has sido un juego- dijo el ojinegro mirándole.

Lo sé…-susurro ella- ¿Qué sucede entonces?- pregunto confundida- no puedo vivir sin ti Sasuke- susurro- sea lo que sea te necesito, no puedo dejarte- el moreno bajo la mirada con su ceño fruncido

_Era un día nublado en Konoha y Sasuke con Sakura estaban en casa desayunando antes de ir a entrenar. La ojijade le sirvió el café al moreno y continúo realizando el suyo. _

_Sasuke miraba a Sakura, tan hermosa, sus facciones ya de mujer, a pesar de tener tan solo 19 años, su cabello rosa que caía, sus curvas que lo volvían loco. Entonces frunció su ceño. _

_Sakura- dijo seriamente, la ojijade giro mirándole _

_¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?- dijo- ¿Por qué la cara? _

_Tu falda esta muy corta- dijo mirándole serio- ¿No habías quedado en bajarla?- la muchacha rio _

_Tu quedaste solo- dijo con una sonrisa_

_Hn, tu no ves como los otros te miran Haruno _

_¿de que te preocupas?- dijo mirándole con dulzura- estoy contigo, no con ellos y jamás lo haría _

_Y tampoco lo permitiría- dijo él. Sakura se acercó a él y el ojinegro la tomo de la cintura sentándola en sus piernas- eres mía. Hoy y siempre _

_Hasta el fin de mis días- susurro ella besando los labios del muchacho _

_._

_._

_El amor que esperas llegará, _

_Ese amor que no te puedo dar. _

_Y verás que cuando estés con él, _

_Será un recuerdo que vas a olvidar_

_._

_._

Apretó sus ceños. Ya no cumpliría con su palabra. La dejaría libre. Si conocía a otro hombre tenía el derecho de estar con él. Un gruñido salió de sus labios.

No te merezco- dijo mirándole. Sakura se sorprendió, sus mejillas aun rojas y sus lagrimas continuaban su camino

Sasuke…-dijo mirándole, mientras tomaba su cara- te amo- le miro a los ojos- como a ningún otro hombre amare jamás. Eres único para mi

No digas eso…-mascullo- ¿Qué no comprendes Sakura?- giro mirando hacia otro lado- eh terminado contigo, ya no más nosotros- tomo sus hombros y la miro directo a sus orbes tratando de sonar frio.

…- agacho la cabeza y el llanto aumento

El pelinegro se acercó abrazándole, la Haruno no se resistió al contacto y se apegó a su pecho. Sasuke se sentó en la cama, recostándose ambos, mientras la Haruno continuaba con su llanto. Sasuke la abrazaba de su cintura pegándole a él.

Cerró sus ojos.

_._

_._

_La noche ya se acerca y duermes en mis brazos, _

_Hay un silencio enorme me habla tu respirar, _

_Siento tristeza en mi interior, _

_Por no ganarle al corazón._

_._

_._

Sakura poco a poco calmo su llanto y su respiración se fue calmando. Dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. El la observaba, era hermosa, parecía un ángel.

Su ceño se frunció al recordar todo lo sucedido. Sus ojos se cerraron dejando salir un suspiro.

_¿Qué tu que?- pregunto Naruto esa mañana mirándole_

_Terminare con ella esta noche, antes de partir mañana a la misión- dijo serio_

_¿Por qué mierda haces esto Sasuke? ¿Acaso no la amas? ¿A que diablos juegas teme? ¡dios la mataras de tristeza!- reprocho su amigo pelirrubio- Estas loco, loco de remate_

_No- dijo serio el moreno _

_¡¿Entonces?!- grito Naruto- ¿En que piensas maldito idiota? Es la mujer que amas_

_Es por eso que la dejo libre Dobe- argumento el moreno _

_Realmente no te entiendo- susurro el pelirrubio. Kakashi guardaba silencio al igual que Sai_

_Tsk, la amo tanto que no puedo tenerla atada a mi- el pelirrubio le miro- ¡maldita sea dobe! No sabemos si volveremos y en cuanto tiempo ¿Qué? ¿acaso debo tenerla atada veinte años si yo no regreso hasta entonces?- Naruto bajo la mirada, Kakashi le miro y Sai solo sonrió- Quiero que sea feliz, si no vuelvo quiero que haga su vida sin mi. _

_Pero teme…-susurro Naruto- pasaría lo mismo que yo y Hinata- susurro_

_Ya…Naruto- intervino Kakashi- cada uno es libre de ver el amor como se le plazca, para Sasuke lo mejor es desatar a Sakura por si llega a pasar algo, es muy noble- dijo- pero es decisión de cada uno. _

_Hn- asintió el moreno_

_Le partirás su corazón- mascullo Naruto_

_¿Y si no vuelvo, que? ¿Acaso no sería más doloroso tenerla eternamente esperando? ¿No sería mas doloroso volver después de años?...o ¿incluso no volver- Sasuke golpeo un árbol- la amo, pero no puedo hacerle eso, no lo merece_

_Teme…-susurro Naruto- si crees que es lo correcto te apoyamos ¿Verdad?_

_Sai y Kakashi asintieron. _

Sasuke abrió sus ojos. Y volvió a mirarla. Igual de tranquila que siempre. Con cuidado se separo de ella. Dejándole en la cama, mientras la cubrió con una manta.

Ya eran las cinco de la madrugada y era hora de partir.

_._

_._

_Te juro quise amarte y ser feliz contigo, _

_Te pido me perdones, te juro lo intente._

_._

_._

Con cuidado beso su frente y tomo su mochila lista. Dejo una nota en el velador de la pelirrosa.

Quizás no la volvería a ver nunca. Quizás en muchos años, y, tal vez en ese momento ella ya tendría su vida lista.

Pero….Si la vida se lo permitía volvería luego y si lo hacía la reconquistaría y lucharía por su amor.

Lo prometo- susurro saliendo de su casa.

* * *

_**B**ueno ¿Qué tal? Opiniones jeje, no me maten, amo el SasuSaku pero tuve la idea y debía escribirla. _

_Espero opiniones. Jeje...con "Entre dos mundos"...voy escribiendo el capítulo, recién ahora eh tenido más tiempo. _

_**B**ueno ahora vengo con una interesante proposición de un nuevo fics, trata de hadas, inspirado (& solo inspirado por que haría combinaciones, aunque sacaría cosas precisas) en una serie que amé cuando pequeña & sigo amando..."El Club Winx" ajajaj :') hermosos recuerdos. (aún lo veo ajaja) _

_**A**lgunos spoilers que les colocó son estos..._

_**"Eres un Hada, Sakura"...**  
_

_**"Es la heredera del poder del dragón"**_

_**..**_

_**" Soy Uchiha Sasuke, príncipe de ****Shangri-La"**_

_******..**_

_******"Yo Uzumaki Naruto, su fiel amigo"**_

_******..**_

_******" Esta es nuestra escuela Sakura"**_

_******..**_

_******"Ellos son los especialistas"**_

_******...**_

_******" Necesito el poder de esa pelirrosa estúpida"**_

_******" Esas haditas ya nos las pagarán" **_

_******"Debemos controlar a Neji, él nos ayudará"**_

_******...**_

_******"Sakura, debes encontrar tu origen" **_

_******...**_

_******"Tú lo sabes Shizune, ella no es un hada cualquiera" **_

_******...**_

_******"Naruto !Me mentiste! tu no eres quien creía"**_

_******...**_

_******"Eres hermosa"**_

_¿Se atreven a esta aventura?...espero opiniones. besos. Mila_


End file.
